画面に溺れる
by MentallyWriting
Summary: "Drown in the screen" .Tsukino Mio, a girl of only fourteen years is pulled into the world of the famous anime known as bleach. Bleach being her favorite anime she would of corse know everything that has taken place. (Profile pic is Mio Tsukino- will change when Nikui is introduced to Mio!) T for language
1. Mio Backround

"I'm not short, Gravity just favors me" ~ Tsukino Mio

Name:first name: MIO 美桜, 美緒 f Japanese  
From Japanese 美 (mi) "beautiful" combined with 桜 (ou) "cherry blossom" or 緒 (o) "thread :last name: Tsukino Means "moon field". From tsuki meaning "moon" and no meaning "field".

Gender:Female

Age:14 (fate: 4ever flat chested)

Height:4'7 (short)

Weight:75lbs (skinny/light) /btw: petite figure\

Blood type:Type AB (rarest)

Learned languages: English, Japanese, Spanish, German, Anime speak (Lol)

Classified anime character personality: Lolicon-ish

Hair:Midnight black, waist length ;casual style: down (occasional hair accessory - hairband, hair-clip, ETC.) ;formal style: tight waist length braid ;informal style: waist length frizzy and/or knotted or a messy bun. ( her hollow's hair is white)

Eyes:ultramarine (deep blue)-(her hollows eyes are vermilion {bright red} )

Best traits:strong, creative, innovative, responsible (at times)

Worst traits:Fastidious, unorganized, stubborn, tense, impatient, irresponsible (at times), berserk; angry (if provoked enough), lazy (at times), reserved

Personality: otaku. She's reserved towards people that are unfamiliar to her, when she gets to know them she is quite talkative, friendly, and hysterical (funny). In the test rankings she usually gets no.1 (smart). Very hard to get angry...

Favorites: (Back to that otaku point) she enjoys watch anime such as pandora hearts, bleach, Naruto (shippuden), black butler, inuyasha, inu x boku secret service, ETC. (many more (to little space) ). Her favorite anime to watch is bleach and her favorite manga is pandora hearts. Her favorite video games consist of fighting and shooting (extreme gore) they don't have to be anime related.

Family: none (all deceased).

Home: She lives alone in a small apartment. In Japan.

School: (currently summer- school will start in 6 days) she is in her second year of high school. She is bullied because of her height(short because she skipped grades). Her academic achievements in 4th grade got her to 6th grade (skipped to grade).

Inner Hollow: 憎い Nikui "hateful" in Japanese. Wearing the same shihaksho but the dominant color is white. Loves to see/ cause gore. Sadistic killer. Likes sweets. Bloodlust. Second form unachieved...YET.

Zanpakuto: female (OBVIOSLY). It's name is Dākujōkā - ダークジョーカー (in Japanese it means "Dark Joker"). Sword power: トラップカッター - Torappukattā ("trap cutter " in Japanese(DAT name)) - (a large wave of spiritual power (kinda like getsuga tensho)

Spiritual pressure: just like Ichigo, she cannot control her spiritual pressure, therefore she can easily be found and/or tracked. Her zanpakuto is extremely heavy so it would be hard for weak entities (lol entities) to pick it up. always in shikai. In bankai her scythe is larger and even heavier.

Soul reaper form: strange shihaksho, unlike all others, hers has a unique form, never before seen (she suspects that it probably is because of her zanpakuto, Dākujōkā). Even in human form (after being transformed) she has immense spiritual pressure that she is unable to control because she has not had proper training. Therefore her zanpakuto is always in shikai, although her zanpakuto isn't a sword, unique, it has never been seen before, as mentioned, it is a scythe.


	2. Drowning in the screen

Mio's apartment

-she=Mio-

"Odoroku hodo kawaī!" (Translation: amazingly cute!) while browsing her tumblr page titled 'Kawaii-ness is essential' she had stumbled across a fan-art of a chibi kitten rubbing noses with another of its kind. "Are there more like thi-" suddenly a deafening noise enveloped her "Ōnō! My tea!" (Translation: oh no!) realizing that a fire had started she rushed into her small kitchen and leaped to the teapot, with extreme agility, the petite figure killed the stove's heat and smothered the flames with a shirt that had been left on the floor.

"Awwwwwwww...this was my favorite teeshirt..." The once smiling s'more with bubbled letters next to it that read 'I love you s'more' were charred and peeling off "I guess I have to throw you away now..." She folded shirt roughly, "Kuso!" (Translation: Crap!) Forgetting that she had just used the garment to put out a fire, lightly, the girl placed her finger in her mouth for temporary relief until she could get a small ice pack.

After tossing the shirt out and saying a small prayer (quirky = kawaii) she walked up to the fridge, 'gravity's lover' stood on her trusty step-stool, she snaked a slender hand into the freezer, she succeeded in grabbing a small ice pack to hold to her finger while closing the freezer and returning the step-stool to its original spot.

"Well... obviously my tea is ruined...and I'm not gonna risk another fire" Fastidiously, she put the teapot in the sink and poured out the tea. "FINALLY BACK TO MY LIFE ESSENCE!" Se paraded to her room and sat back at her laptop.

"I feel like watching some bleach..." She went to her primary website to watch episodes of bleach "ok...here...yes...YES...ok let's go for after ichigo vs Aizen"  
She clicked the link to go to the episode, once it was up she pressed the play button but nothing happened "OH GOD NO! DONT DIE ON ME NOW COMPUTER!" She pressed the play button faster and faster (even though she knows it will lag/error). A small orange dot formed in the center of the screen "IS DIS NEW ERROR?!" She clicked it faster...faster...faster..., the screen went white "KUSO!" Suddenly she felt as if she was being dragged into the screen "what th- AHHHHHHH!" She was pulled In extremely fast...

OMG CLIFFIE...C YA IN ABOUT 1 or 2 DAYS ON THIS STORY! (As for my other story 'Ichigo?' Will be continued in a week or so) I'D APPRECIATE IF YOU WERE TO REVEIW AND JUDGE MY FACE OFF!


	3. Just throw me in flowers

Bleach; 画面に溺れる ; chappy3 ; Just throw me in flowers?

Mio deadpanned. After about 10 minuets of falling through the nothingness that enveloped her, (the first 2 spent screaming, a very high-pitched one, might I add) she realized that her body, nor her consciousness was going anywhere. (Notice how Mio is oblivious to the fact that she was just sucked into her computer, that is because she adapts quickly) "Nan jigoku?! Why aren't I going anywhere?!" (Translation: What the hell?!), almost as if on Que. a moonlit town came into view. "KUSO!KUSO!KUSO!" (Translation: CRAP!CRAP!CRAP!) as her figure descended closer and closer to the town, she noticed a garden abundant in flowers (btw, she is still falling (dem skillz)). It occurred to her that maybe, just maybe, if she landed in the flowers, she could walk (or maybe limp) away with her life and a few broken bones. "OH SHIIII-" (pewdiepie reference) her petite body landed explosively in the garden's flowers. Blood forced its way out of her mouth and the wind was knocked out of her. "Heh. look, I'm animated...wait until mom sees this..." With a moment of grim humor her consciousness slipped away.

|%|%|%In the Kurosaki residence%|%|%|

"For dinner I made-" Yuzu was abruptly cut off by a loud 'THUD' heard from their backyard. "...?", "Ichigo!", Yuzu's bright orange haired brother (if you don't know who this is you are mentally handicapped(nononono, JK!))came down the stairs. "Yes?" He had a questioning look on his face. "Could you please go check the backyard? I heard a strange noise from out there..." She motioned word the back sliding glass door that lead to the backyard. "Sure, no problem" the taller sibling slid open the door and walked outside. The first thing that caught Ichigo's attention was a faint spiritual pressure coming from Yuzu's garden, he walked over to the flowers and was horrified to see a girl that looked to be 10 years old (she doesn't really look her age) in a shirt that had own blood splattered on it. He immediately checked for a pulse, there was one but it was faint.

*TIMESKIP* (if I should write what happened after the pulse check, review)

Mio slowly opened her eyes as they adjusted to the illuminated room. "Where am I?" her voice surprisingly childish. As she rubbed her eyes she noticed a lion stuffed animal jumping to her chest, she looked at the stuffed-animal questioningly "..." said stuffed animal continued to nuzzle into Mio's chest "...KON!?" Kon jumped away from his momentary bliss "she knows my name?!" Kon being her 3rd favorite character, she really loved him, "Am I in heaven?" Kon was extremely taken aback by this ,(he didn't expect her to say that to him, she just met him after 2 weeks of sleeping and-) Mio grabbed the fluffy lion and pulled him gently to her chest "Yay! I have my own kon!".

Just then she noticed her surroundings...

next chapter will be up tomorrow or later today! (030)/ bye!


	4. Kurosaki's house

Bleach; 画面に溺れる ; chappy4 ; Kurosaki's house!?

"Oh. My. Godfrey. Is this Ichigo's room?" (Quirky = kawaii). "This is just like the fanfiction I read!" She then looked down at her clothes. "?!" Pink chibi bunnies covered a pair of magenta tinted pajamas. "Holy crap". Mio only wore girly clothes when she was by herself, but in public she would act like a tomboy and wear boy-ish clothes. "I can't be seen in this!". She heard the doorknob turning "sorry Kon!" The modsoul was thrown against the closet door as Mio tossed the blankets over her head and tried to look asleep. "I know you're awake..." A familiar voice reverberated through the room, she knew it belonged to Ichigo Kurosaki.  
Mio shifted her figure under the blankets so that only her ultramarine eyes were showing, making sure to use her more androgynous voice in case he didn't know that she was a girl yet (notice Mio couldn't change her own clothes because she was unconscious...)"who are you? Where am I?" She didn't want him too think of her as a stalker who knew his name and everything about him. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. You're at the Kurosaki clinic in my room." Mio tensed up, 'Must. Not. Glomp.' (Glomp: Hug/tackle). It took all her mental strength to restrain herself.  
"Umm...w-would you mind if I got some different clothes?" (O/O') "what, why? You are a girl, right?" Mio froze. 'HOW DID HE FIND OUT?!' She gaped. "What?" The strawberry came closer "is something wrong Mio?" She motioned to sit up but went to fast "tch. Kuso..." (Translation: Crap...)She put her hand to her head. "Mio, maybe you should lay back down..." She slowly turned towards Ichigo "U-um how did you know my name?" She wasn't about to say 'how did you know I was a girl?!' because that would close a window of opportunity to say that she really was a boy...

((OMG IM SOOOO SORRY THAT ITS REALLY SHORT... BUT I HAZ HOMEWORK (;_;)) NEXT CHAPPY OUT TOMORROW!


End file.
